


A Form of Torture

by thatotherperv



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Femslash, Light Bondage, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan doesn't see how sensory deprivation can be erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Form of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> nyghtpet asked for Bones/Angela, sensory deprivation with Bones as the one blindfolded. no particular spoilers
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/177643.html#cutid2)

"What are you doing? I can hear you rustling something."

The room was quiet, and then the mattress dipped. Blindfolded, it was disorienting.

"You know, sensory deprivation is often used as a form of torture," she murmured. "I don't see what could possibly be erotic about--"

Soft lips teased the inside of her thigh, and her hips shifted with a small noise, spreading to make room. Slender artist's hands cradled her pelvis, then tightened, holding it still as teeth scraped higher.

"Angela--"

A wet mouth ghosted over sensitive tissue, not applying the necessary friction. She could hear the smile in her lover's voice.

"I'm sorry, did you say you wanted to be tortured?"

Brennan arched into the nails scraping down her thighs. "Ang--"

"Sweetie, who's the boss here?"

A sigh. "You. But--"

"Who's in control here."

"Not me, clearly."

The bed shifted again, Angela's breath sweet against her mouth. It dropped to hers in a kiss.

"Damn straight."

The gag was silk.


End file.
